


When Love Creeps In

by estel_willow



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex is a workaholic, M/M, Not Beta Read, kiss ficlet, kyle is exasperated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 06:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20577974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estel_willow/pseuds/estel_willow
Summary: Alex has been working far too hard. Kyle decides to take drastic action to distract him.It works.





	When Love Creeps In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mandsangelfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandsangelfox/gifts).

> A Kylex fic, again, for MJ for her birthday! Happy birthday lovely!!
> 
> Unbeta'd, so apologies for any mistakes :)

Alex has been working on trying to decrypt this hard drive for sixteen hours now. His eyes hurt and he thinks he's going slowly insane, but he can't stop now. He's so close, bits and pieces of code are falling into place and slowly - fucking agonisingly slowly - he's accessing snippets and bits of files. This is the last drive from Caulfield, and though what he's found on the others is horrific enough, the level of encryption on this one makes him worry about what he'll find.

"-pizza or burgers?" 

The words filter into his consciousness, snatched conversation that makes him blink up at Kyle. Kyle, who looks exasperated. Kyle who's been here every day for the past month to make sure that Alex is okay. Kyle, who's swung by after work almost every day and crashed on the couch or the camp bed Alex has set up for himself because he doesn't want Alex to be alone. Kyle, who, day by day, morphs in Alex's memory from the bully who had tormented him at high school to the best friend he'd lost when he turned thirteen. To the first person he ever-

"What?"

Kyle lets out a sigh and fixes Alex with a look that says _really?_. His head's cocked to the side slightly and the upward curve of his lips tells Alex that he's more amused than he wants to let on, but the set of his brow is worried.

"You've been at that for too long. I was just saying we should get some food."

Oh. Food. Okay. Well, that doesn't require Alex moving, so Alex drags his eyes away from the sharp line of Kyle's cheekbone and how the light in the bunker underneath the cabin highlights the cut of his jaw, how it makes the dark of his eyes shine with an intensity that still turns his stomach to jello. He drags his gaze - and his brain - back to the computer. 

"Whatever you want," he says, distractedly, because he's got more important things to do. He's got to find more information on Jesse Manes that he can use to put the guy away forever. Alex hasn't forgotten the fear that gripped him when he realised that his father had shot Kyle. Alex saw the bruise that blossomed over Kyle's shoulder by accident and chewed him out for not _saying something, for fuck's sake, Kyle_. 

He needs more information because his oldest brother's come and moved Jesse's unconscious form to a military hospital which means he'll be waking up soon, and there's no way he can spin 'my best friend stabbed my father with barbituates' as self-defence because no doctor he knows carries around a full syringe just waiting to stab a sociopath in the neck. He needs more information so he can protect Kyle.

Leaving the decryption to run, Alex heads the root directory and scans it for new files he hasn't seen yet. He's distantly aware of Kyle talking to him, but the words are nothing but background noise. His mind's firmly stuck in the files in front of him and remains so until he feels a hand on his shoulder. Even then, it's not until he feels the desk move away from him and the office chair rotating that he realises something's happening.

Kyle's turned the chair and pushed it back against the desk, his hands on the armrests, and he's leaning down. Alex can smell the sharp, fresh scent of Kyle's cologne and he looks up at him, eyebrow arched.

"I told you I don't care what food you get," he says, covering Kyle's hands with his own and starting to try and turn the chair again, especially as the monitor beeps triumphantly. "I have to- mmph!"

Kyle leans down and presses his lips against Alex's in a kiss. It's not exactly how Alex thinks their first kiss might have happened if he'd ever allowed himself to think about it. It's a little awkward because Kyle's leaning down but his fingers slide along Alex's jaw and into his hair and tip his head back and- oh. _Oh._

"You need to take a break," Kyle rumbles against his lips, as though he hasn't just kissed Alex in Rosa's sobriety bunker. 

"I just need to chec-"

Though he'll deny it, Alex spoke again on purpose to see if Kyle would kiss him again. Kyle does. Kyle kisses him again, and Alex gets to his feet without breaking it, fingers twisting in the fabric of Kyle's shirt and holding him close. He's not let himself think about this before; it feels too much like a cliche, but as Kyle backs him up against the wall and breathes _you need to take better care of yourself_ against his throat, Alex can't help himself. 

It doesn't hurt. He doesn't have a flash of a toolshed and a scream echoing in his ears. 

"We have to talk about this," he breathes, breaking another kiss to look at Kyle, nudging their noses together gently.

Kyle wrinkles his nose but nods his agreement. 

"We don't have time to unpack all this," Alex adds, waving his hand demonstratively in Kyle's direction.

"We can," Kyle tells him, "if you want us to. But first," he takes Alex's hand and pulls away, wetting his lower lip and tugging him gently in the direction of the ladder, "food."

Alex snorts and with only one final look at his screen - to check that the algorithm is still running - lets Kyle drag him to the ladder and usher him up to the cabin.

Maybe he could use a break, after all.


End file.
